


Petrichor

by Umbry2000



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Altering small elements of canon, But nothing huge!, Either way their relationship is precious!!!, F/M, Gen, Instead of all at once, Just making it so Colette regains her senses slowly, Just them supporting each other, So this is her getting used to things again, This can be read as platonic or romantic it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry2000/pseuds/Umbry2000
Summary: After the events atop Mt Fooji, Colette begins to rediscover that which she had lost before. And every step of the way, Lloyd is there for her.
Relationships: Colette Brunel & Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Petrichor (/ˈpɛtrɪkɔːr/): the earthy scent produced when rain falls on dry soil.
> 
> The inspiration for the title came from Instagram haha but doesn't really affect anything. 
> 
> You can interpret the relationship in this as romantic or an extremely strong platonic bond (which is what I view romances as anyway because I'm aromantic) but I'm leaving it up to you :)
> 
> I was toying with the idea of Colette's senses returning slowly instead of all at once after regaining her soul and how she would adapt to that. This is the result of that! Enjoy <3

1\. toque - touch (Spanish)

The chirping of the birds circling in the sky above Mt Fooji, the rushing of the wind past her ears, and the excited chattering of her companions… The vibrant azure sky, the verdant green of the leaves hanging overhead, and the rich brown of the dirt below her feet… The soft fabric of her clothes brushing against her skin, and the warmth of the sun’s rays on her face… 

Colette had forgotten how alive the world was, locked away in her shell. Now, finally freed from her prison by the Key Crest that Lloyd had painstakingly crafted, she could experience it all over again. 

But the pure _energy_ of the world, rushing her all at once and so removed from the muted greys that had been all she experienced for the past few days, was too much. It felt like her head was going to explode from all the sound bombarding her ears as her angelic hearing returned to her. All the things that she had loved about the world before were proving far too overwhelming at the moment. 

Her hand wandered to the necklace that Lloyd had gingerly attached around her neck in hopes of truly seeing her again, trying to let its familiar rough texture calm her. She should be happy at her newfound freedom. Her companions certainly sounded like they were ecstatic! 

And she _was_. She was so incredibly happy and looking forward to spending time with her companions, both new and old. But at the same time, she had to resist the urge to curl up into a ball, shut her eyes and clap her hands over her ears -- create her own bubble where nothing existed but her.

She didn’t want to come across as ungrateful for everything they had done for her. But she couldn’t help it. Even with her eyes closed, the sounds were only getting louder and louder and _louder_ \- 

Colette froze as the sounds of talking quieted down and someone took her limply hanging hand, folding their fingers over hers. The skin pressed against hers was warm, grounding her like an anchor as it brought back the fading memories of actually feeling the warmth of someone’s touch. With shaking fingers and eyes still screwed shut, she explored each finger, mapping the almost forgotten texture of rough skin and simply letting herself feel. 

Even having just regained her sense of touch, she could recognise the hand in hers. After all, she had spent countless years memorising it, dancing her fingers across his bare hand as he slept at his desk, the sunlight through the window of the schoolhouse illuminating him in a warm yellow light - the length of each finger, the placement of each callus, where each mark on his palm lay. 

Finally ready to open her eyes again, the first thing Colette saw was Lloyd, bare hand holding hers and glove held securely in his other hand. Upon seeing her face the world again, Lloyd squeezed her hand without saying a word, as if asking Are you alright now?

Wordlessly, she squeezed back, letting him know that the world wasn’t quite as loud anymore, having quietened to an acceptable volume. Everyone else was looking at her now, and she knew she’d have to explain what had happened and why Lloyd had asked them to stop talking. 

But for now, she could put those worries aside. She was safe. Lloyd was here, and she was safe.

2\. belle voix - beautiful voice (French)

“How are you feeling?” Lloyd asked, sitting down next to her with a delectable bowl of beef stew that Genis must have made to celebrate the occasion. After all the excitement on Mt Fooji, they’d travelled for the whole day and finally settled down to rest as the sun dipped below the horizon. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits, laughing and conversing by the campfire. 

Lloyd in particular had stuck by her side for the whole day. Not that he hadn’t when her soul had been locked within the Cruxis Crystal. She had watched as he’d paid special care to ensure no harm came to her and that her soulless body remained comfortable. It was silly, for she didn’t feel anything that happened to her body. But it was so much like Lloyd to care, no matter how inconsequential. 

He had spent every second of today by her side, eyes shining as he talked, much more animated than he had been for the past days. The determination he had gained was still there, but it was overlaid with pure elation that seemed to burst out of him. 

Colette was glad. Seeing Lloyd overridden with despair over her state had been heartbreaking, especially knowing that none of it was his fault. She was the one who had chosen to go through with the sacrifice, and the burden of her life should have fallen on her alone. 

So she was glad. Glad that the burden had finally been lifted from him. 

Colette stretched out her arm without a second thought, reaching to write her thoughts on Lloyd’s arm. About how happy she was to be able to truly spend time with him again. About how amazing Tethe’alla was, but how much she still missed Sylvarant. About how her throat hurt from all the yelling - 

Colette paused, finger hovering a centimetre away from Lloyd’s arm. She’d forgotten that her voice had returned to her. She’d gotten so used to her throat emitting nothing but silence that she hadn’t tried to speak for the entire day… The words she had uttered atop Mt Fooji had only slipped out because of how hard she’d been thinking them, screaming them with her entire soul as she struggled to escape. 

She would have to get used to speaking again. It was a basic skill, after all. And taking the time to write on Lloyd’s hand every time she had something to say would slow everyone down, not to mention inconvenience him... 

She cleared her throat hesitantly, wincing as the bruised muscles protested in pain. All that yelling had not gone over well with her under-used throat. 

“Great.”

Colette frowned, placing her hands around her own throat. That didn’t sound quite… right. 

“What?” Lloyd asked, spoon slipping from his hands as he lifted his head to stare at her.

“I mean… I’m feeling great! I…” 

After so long, her own voice sounded foreign in her ears. And why was it so weak? She had been able to yell perfectly well before, so why now…? 

Why couldn’t she do something so simple that even a child could do it without any guidance? 

“Hey,” Lloyd said, setting his bowl down on his thigh and offering her his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. “It’s alright.” 

Blinking away the tears in the corner of her eyes, she proceeded to write on Lloyd’s hand. Lloyd himself said nothing, only waited patiently for her to finish. That much was familiar.

_I’m sorry. I can’t seem to get the words out._

“Don’t worry about it.” Lloyd smiled, leaning closer and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear with a gentle hand. “I’m sure it’ll come back to you!”

_Are you sure? I wouldn’t want you to force yourself just for me._

“Yep! I already told you before that I don’t mind you writing on my hand. It’s like our own secret language, don’t you think?” Lloyd laughed, a sound that filled her heart with warmth. It had been so long since she’d heard genuine laughter from either him or herself. 

Today was just a day for celebration, wasn’t it?

_Thank you. I’m feeling great._

“That’s good to hear. Just take things slowly. I’ll be right here for you every step of the way, so there’s no need to rush! There’s no need to be perfect, alright? We have all the time in the world.” 

Those words forced the tears right back into her eyes as she resisted the urge to move closer, knowing she’d inevitably knock the bowl of stew over. How did he always know exactly what she needed to hear?

For so long she had been told to uphold the standards of perfection. To be the perfect Chosen, she had to be perfect in all other things. She had struggled with all of her might, but she had always fallen short of those standards. Too clumsy, too stupid, too weak. And now she couldn’t even adequately perform the basics.

Lloyd had always been the one to tell her that it was alright to fail. 

_Alright_ , she wrote, whispering the word as well. Perhaps one day, having heard it time and time again, she could finally believe it…

3\. dröm sött - sweet dreams (Swedish)

Colette rubbed at her eyes, blinking away the black spots that kept periodically appearing in her vision. Why were they there? They’d been popping up since this morning, and had gotten even more intense as the sun had set and the stars had taken its place. 

She shook her head to clear it, sighing as she realised the campfire had burned down to embers. How much time had she lost? The fire had still been burning cheerfully when she last took notice of it. 

She didn’t understand what was happening to her. She’d been spacing out of conversations the whole day, body feeling unnaturally heavy like she was sinking into the dirt even as her two feet stood securely on it.

Did it have anything to do with - 

_“Colette!”_

The hand frantically shaking her shoulder shocked her out of her newest daze, causing her to whip around and spot Lloyd, blinking down at her with sleepy eyes. 

“Are you alright? I called your name 5 times, and you didn’t respond…” 

“I was just thinking!” She replied, shifting slightly to give Lloyd some space to sit down cross-legged next to her, knees close enough to touch. As an extra precaution, she pulled her sleeves further down to ensure that her arms were fully concealed. Now that Lloyd was here, maybe she could have some hope of staying in the present… “And what are you doing up anyway?”

Lloyd opened his mouth wide to yawn, stretching. “I promised to join you for night-watch back when we were in Sylvarant, remember? That’s not going to change now that we’re here in Tethe’alla.”

Colette ducked her head, remembering the words Lloyd had told her after she’d offered to do night-watch alone, and the determination they held. 

_“I’ll stay with you at night! It must get lonely, right? Then I’ll chase that loneliness away.”_

She appreciated the effort, even if most nights, Lloyd would simply fall asleep leaning against her. The company was much appreciated, even if she hadn’t been able to feel his touch at all. She would spend the nights tracing on his skin all the words she didn’t have the courage to tell him face-to-face. 

_I’m sorry._

And… 

“So, what were you thinking about?” 

“Nothing important! Just how pretty the moon is tonight! It’s so bright...” Colette replied casually, resting her head on Lloyd’s shoulder. She was eternally grateful that she could feel the warmth radiating from him now, soothing her soul. 

Her eyelids felt so heavy, and Lloyd was so comfortable to lean against…

… 

Colette jolted upright, gasping for breath as the darkness receded from the edges of her vision. Her hands were gripped tightly over her heart as she struggled to get her breathing under control, heartbeat so loud that she could hear it with her angelic senses - a fast and unsteady thumping echoing in her ears. 

“Colette? What - I thought you were sleeping!” Lloyd stared at her with wide eyes that were now fully awake, hand hesitantly reaching for her shoulder like he was afraid she would bolt if he touched her.

“Sleep?” She gasped. “I don’t _need_ to sleep.” 

“Your ability to talk and feel came back. Wouldn’t everything else also come back too?”

She bowed her head, avoiding Lloyd’s gaze. What he said made sense, but she hadn’t needed sleep since the second seal. It had been months since she had felt the bone-deep sensation of exhaustion rather than the bleak weight of despair. Though everything she had experienced today… It was faintly familiar. 

“Isn’t it better if it doesn’t, though?” She asked, breathing in deeply. “I could just do night-watch alone, and no one else would need to get involved. Otherwise, I… I’m not that useful.”

She wasn’t skilled in the art of fighting like Lloyd was. Her magic wasn’t as powerful as Genis’, she wasn’t as smart as Professor Raine, nor did she have Zelos’ charms. She didn’t even have the raw power Presea held. She was just a clumsy, foolish failure of a Chosen who couldn’t even protect the people that she loved.

“Hey, don’t say that!” Lloyd said, carefully keeping his voice down even as he gripped her shoulders tightly, forcing her to face him. “We’d all be willing to do night-watch. So don’t beat yourself up over something silly like that! And you _are_ important, no matter what! Your cheer is what keeps everyone motivated, and your spells are so important. We’d be dead without you, Colette.” 

“Really?” She muttered, glancing downwards and rubbing her wrist. “You’re not just trying to make me feel better?” 

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”

That he wouldn’t. Lloyd had never, ever lied to her. He had always told her the earnest truth, unlike herself… She’d lied to him for almost her entire life, hiding her demise. And she was lying still, about the tiny green scales that crept across her skin, crawling up her arm. Surely one day, they would envelop her entire body, and she would be trapped once again. But how could she tell him? It would only add more worry onto the already too-heavy burden he had to carry, trying to oppose the god that ruled over these two worlds with an iron fist. 

And it was her punishment, for her alone to deal with. 

“But can I stay here?” She asked as Lloyd released her from his grip. Not willing to part with him now, she grabbed his hand again. 

“Here…?” 

“I…” She bit her lip, knowing that her fear was embarrassing. Sleep was something that came naturally to everyone, a time to recuperate that no one could deny their body. But what did she have to lose by revealing it now? Lloyd knew almost every inch of her already. He was her safe haven, where she could always find shelter. “I’m scared. Of falling asleep. I’m scared of what I’ll see.”

She didn’t want to experience the nightmares that had permeated her rest before the second seal. They had involved all the fears she hid within herself - dreams of failing to become the perfect vessel for the Goddess Martel, failing to save her home of Sylvarant, and failing to protect Lloyd. 

Some small part of her had been thankful to have sleep taken away. She hadn’t had a good night's rest in years, not since she was told of the role she would have to play and the responsibility she would carry. And if she couldn’t dream, then surely she could bury her fears even deeper. 

“And I’m scared that I won’t wake up again,” she whispered. “Or that if I do, I won’t… I won’t be myself anymore.”

The moment she had dozed off had felt like free-falling into a bottomless pit, unable to spread her wings and fly. Like she had been retreating into herself and losing any control she had. Like…

Like the moment her soul had been locked away and the world had seemed so far away, unable to reach anyone or anything. It was far too reminiscent.

“Colette…” A flash of anger, followed by sadness, passed across Lloyd’s face. “Of course you can stay. Just make yourself comfortable, alright?”

Colette snuggled up against Lloyd, hesitantly closing her eyes. The panic had receded, but it was barely held back by the fragile wall of reassurances. And faced with the pitch-black world behind her eyelids, it might just come racing back. 

She felt Lloyd squeeze her hand, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. “Just relax, alright? I’ll be here the whole night. I promise.”

She was safe here, with Lloyd watching over her. He had caught her once when she was falling endlessly with no hope of stopping, and had crafted a miracle to give her another chance to live. She believed that, no matter what, he would always be there to catch her. 

After all, when had he ever left?

And so she let herself drift away, enveloped by Lloyd’s familiar scent. It felt like being wrapped with the warmest of blankets back when she had been an innocent child, free to rest without the threat of nightmares.

In the haze of sleep, Colette would wonder if the next few moments were simply the beginning of a sweet dream, born of a peaceful mind and wishful thinking. 

A gentle kiss was pressed against the side of her head as Lloyd’s voice floated by her ear.

“I’ll always be here to wake you up, no matter what nightmare you’re caught in. I don’t care how much I have to fight for it. You are why I fight, after all…”

4\. dolce - sweet (Italian)

When her stomach had begun to twinge while travelling with the others to Flanoir to get the assistance of the doctor, Colette initially ignored it. Surely it was just some trivial discomfort, perhaps a few aching muscles protesting that she was continuing to walk against the wishes of her body. Maybe it was because of the cold? There had to be some logical reason for it.

Even as the twinges became more frequent and gave her increasing amounts of discomfort, she continued to brush it off, answering Lloyd’s concern with reassurances that she was alright. They were almost to their destination, and she didn’t want to inconvenience everyone by stopping in the middle of the icy tundra, not with Altessa in his current critical state. They couldn’t afford to slow down.

Neither did she want to worry Lloyd, who must have so much on his mind at the moment. Her tiny, inconsequential ailments should be the least of his concerns. He had always been her unyielding pillar of support, so now, when he was at his most vulnerable, it was only right for her to return the favour. Oh, how much Colette wished she could take on the brunt of the emotional pain in Lloyd’s place. She hated seeing Lloyd so heartbroken - his shoulders hunched inwards and the usual warm smile wiped completely from his face, replaced with a dejected shell. She had known pain, residing so deep within one’s heart that it threatened to overtake all, for so long. What harm would just a little more do?

But she _couldn’t_ do that, and she knew Lloyd would never let her. If only emotions were as simple as the marbles that used to be exchanged on the school grounds, where picking one up would signal your ownership, instead of the confusing mess of threads that they were, where unravelling one threatened to unravel them all. 

So all she could do was trudge along in the snow, slowing everyone down because of the crystalline scales twining up both of her legs that limited her movement.

She was nothing more than a hindrance… 

It wasn’t until her stomach growled out loud that she could no longer ignore it. With her hands pressed over her now intensely uncomfortable stomach, Colette prepared to wave away the expressions of worry that her friends would surely direct her way. 

But what happened next defied every expectation she held. The one who acted first wasn’t Lloyd or Professor Raine, but Zelos, who wordlessly grabbed the arm that hadn’t yet been claimed by the scales and pressed a peach into it. His face was schooled into an expressionless mask, so different from the usual smirk that sat on it. 

The peach was a shade of rosy pink, reminiscent of the blush on everyone’s cheeks due to the intense cold. Its scent, suffusing the air, was strong and fragrant. Squeezing it slightly revealed that it was soft, and the fuzzy hairs on it tickled her palm. Snowflakes fluttered lazily through the air and landed onto the peach, giving the appearance of white sprinkles.

It looked juicy and sweet… Except she didn’t remember what sweetness was.

Why was her mouth watering? Why was her stomach only growling louder?

And wasn’t this the peach that Zelos had been toying with before dinner at Altessa’s last night? He’d been tossing it from hand to hand with a wistful expression on his face, staring at the peach but not biting into it. When she’d tried to question him about it, he’d hid it behind his back and skilfully changed the subject in the blink of an eye. 

Surely Zelos was saving it for something. If that was the case… 

“I can’t take this -”

“Don’t worry about it too much, little angel, it’s just a peach,” Zelos reassured her as his normal smirk returned, if slightly subdued. “You’re hungry, right?” 

_That_ brought her mind to a screeching halt. 

Hunger had been the first thing to be taken from her. It had been weeks, perhaps months since she had eaten something instead of discreetly throwing it up into the bushes at night. Colette was glad that everyone had stopped offering her food once the truth had come out, for she felt awful to be wasting so much of it, especially when her friends had put their heart and soul into making it. 

The twinges in her stomach, the gathering of saliva in her mouth in response to the peach in her hand, all of that was signs of hunger. She’d just forgotten. 

And now that she had been reminded, the physical sensations only got worse as her body clamoured to tell her what it needed - how it hadn’t been fed in months. She wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into the fruit in her hands to sate her hunger. 

“But still, it isn’t right!” Colette protested, not ready to go down without a fight. “This is _yours_ -”

“Hey,” Lloyd interrupted, placing a comforting hand on her arm. “Take care of yourself first, alright?” 

“And as I said, it’s just a peach. It’s nothing important and I didn’t want it anyway.” The slight waver in Zelos’ voice towards the end and the way he avoided her gaze gave away the lie, his fingers fidgeting with his Key Crest. So did Sheena, who whipped her head around to stare at Zelos, biting her lip like she was deciding whether or not to speak up.

Before Colette could say anything more, Professor Raine signalled for them to move on, inclining her head in her direction. As if to say, go on. And before she knew it, everyone else had walked on ahead. There was no one left but her and Lloyd, standing silently in the fallen snow. 

“Go on,” Lloyd said, echoing the sentiment. 

Colette took one last hesitant look at Zelos, whose figure was quickly fading amid the snowflakes falling from the sky. There was nothing more she could do to convince him, was there? 

She raised the peach to her lips, wondering if she would taste anything. It had been so long that she had forgotten what it felt like to chew, or swallow, or taste. Her tongue and taste buds had practically laid dormant, the only thing she knew being… blandness. Everything tasted like nothing, so they all tasted the same. Even the food at Altessa’s last night had tasted like paper. She had only accepted it out of courtesy. 

Closing her eyes, she took a single bite. 

Juice flooded her mouth, intermingled with snowflakes, melting to form water. It was refreshing, evoking the feel of spring - walking through an apple orchard in full bloom; feeling the sun’s gentle rays on her skin while sitting in the schoolyard; watching the rain with her nose pressed to the window of her house. 

Overwhelmed, she swallowed immediately, almost choking on the small bite of peach she harboured in her mouth. Eager to get more in her mouth, she bit down a tad too fast, going straight through the peach and into her tongue. The sharp sting of pain radiated through her mouth, adding the acrid tang of iron to the sweet mix. And a salty taste… 

Salty? That wasn’t right. 

Colette blinked, finally registering the wetness on her face. Raising her other hand, she felt the tracks that the tears had left. 

Why was she crying? 

She wiped the tears away frantically, trying to keep them in, but they kept coming until she was openly sobbing. It was pathetic, to be crying over something so trivial. There were so many other things to grieve over, to be enraged over, to be ecstatic over. For her heart to be singing in joy over such a meaningless thing - 

“Hey.” Lloyd’s voice cut through the haze of panic. He was, surprisingly, _smiling_ \- the first genuine smile she’d seen on his face in the past day. Was it because of… her? But why?

“It’s alright to cry,” he whispered, wiping away her tears with gentle fingers. “I’ll always be here to wipe away your tears. It’s… good to see you happy.”

Her eyes widened, the tears only flowing faster at his words. But if he had always been there for her, then it was only fair… 

“You too.”

“What…?”

“ _You too!_ You haven’t cried yet, Lloyd.” Not since she had ascended to an Angel, and watched the single tear of desperation roll down his face. He hadn’t cried since then, not even after the events of last night. “Please don’t keep it to yourself.” Because he had told the same thing to her, and she knew how much it hurt to conceal all that emotion within one tiny, fragile heart, putting on a brave face in an attempt to convince everyone, and even yourself, that everything was alright. And Lloyd had done it exceedingly well. But Colette could see the cracks, and she would not stand by in silence as he suffered. For it was her wish to lighten the burden carried by those she loved, in the same way that they had done for her. 

“I…” Lloyd glanced down, hands clenching into fists by his sides. “I - I can’t. Everyone… They’re depending on me, you know?”

Even now, his resolve remained unwavering, determined to keep that mask on no matter what. But she wouldn’t back down either. 

“It’s just me,” Colette pointed out. “And I’m already crying. You can just join me.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Lloyd replied, voice beginning to tremble as the faintest shimmer appeared in his eyes. 

“I know. But you said it was alright to cry, because you would always be there to wipe away my tears. And it’s the same for you. I wouldn’t care if you cried a thousand tears. You’d still be the strongest person I know, and I will always be willing to wipe your tears away for you. So, please… it’s alright.” For it was alright. Alright to let out both the grief that must be eating him from the inside out, and the relief that called to be screamed out, knowing that even amongst the tragedies, there were tiny joys to be celebrated. 

Lloyd reached for her hand, gripping it tightly in his as his shoulders begun to shake.

And then they were both sobbing like children. But they were smiling through their tears, fingers securely intertwined together, alone on the plain of white as the snowflakes landed on their hair. Things would be alright. Colette believed that. Because no matter what, they’d face it together.

5\. anima mea - my soul (Latin)

The rich smell of beef stew, intermingled with the earthy scent of soil, recently wet by the rain, reached her nose, interrupting her dreamless sleep. Colette shifted her head and lazily opened her eyes. Her head was pillowed on something soft… What was it? She didn’t quite remember the events that had occurred before falling asleep. 

As her vision came into focus, Colette was faced with the sight of Lloyd, glancing down at her with a small smile on his face as he stirred the contents of the pot above the fire. Oh right, Colette thought, as the memories returned to her. Lloyd had offered his lap as a pillow while he handled dinner, stating that she was tired, and she’d taken up the offer. 

“Did I wake you up?” 

“No, I think the smell of dinner woke me up,” Colette replied, sitting up straight and stretching, noting her grumbling stomach. 

“I think it still needs some time to be done,” Lloyd replied apologetically. “I probably should have started a little earlier…” 

“I’m more than willing to wait.” Colette placed her ear against Lloyd’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, steady and strong. In response, Lloyd only chuckled and used his free hand to play with the tips of her hair, sending a current of warmth straight to her heart. 

Some days were worse than others. Some days, the nightmares came back in full force, and she would awaken with tears streaming down her face that she still instinctively tried to hide. Some days, she’d forget that she had to eat until the pain got too unbearable. Some days, the vastness of the world would overwhelm her to the point that she had to stop moving, sit down and simply breathe. 

And it was alright. Because she had unwavering faith that, no matter what, Lloyd would always be her unshakeable pillar, ever-present for her to ground herself. She was fortunate enough to have retrieved her soul and gotten her life back, free to do with it whatever she wishes. 

She would, without a second thought, spend the entirety of her second chance with the person she trusted most in the world, carving each quiet moment into her heart as an eternally cherished memory. 

For here was where she was safe, cradled in the embrace of love.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for writing the senses in other languages came from Marsh! Thanks :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
